Spooky High and the Player Characters
by honored cur
Summary: A random idea about the members of the "Player characters" Oz, Vicky, Brian, and Amira (mostly Oz) and their lives in Spooky High trying to find love, and dealing with the SSOSH (Secret Shippers of Spooky High) trying to make Spooky High their lives. Sorry about the crummy summary. (Rating may change in the future)


Once again we return to Spooky High, the place that monsters from all over attend, zombies, djinn, frankensteins, werewolves, blobs, robots (recently accepted after the new 'robots are cool' law was put in Monster Law.), vampires, demons from hell, witches, inter-dimensional beings, kappas, vampires, merpeople, ghosts, gorgons, cat girls, yeti, eldritch beings, and MORE. the monsters get the best education they can before returning home. Some monsters though don't have homes they can return too, usually for that the commute is too far from home special dorms exist that allow all of them to enjoy their lives and find new companions...no they don't have a chaperone why would they? Clearly they can be trusted with a dorm only with occasional check ins from the staff. When this fact was learned many monsters went for the dorms for some reason.

Outside the dorms classes where over and many students were having fun, on a field there was a game of 'monster football' it's much like normal football but rules don't matter as much and you can hurt the other side more. Team red lead by Damien had Scott, and the wolf pack vs Team Blue lead by Dahlia who took over the second team to beat Damien had on her team Blobert who was too nice to say no, Calculester who wanted to try teamwork with friends, a crab man with a picture of Miranda taped to its shell a serf to play in place of the slayer who was promised some sweet loot from hell if Dahlia wins, and the final member of their team was Brian the undead zombie who tossed his jacket to the side as he stretched. The score was a tie partly because Calculester was keeping track and took a serious tackle from the wolf pack scrambling his memory for a bit.

On the sidelines was Amira the djinn cheering on the side, normally she cheered for her friend Brian but screw him that hot piece of demon ass Damien was playing and he was working up a sexy sweat. Brian didn't care he didn't blame her besides Vicky was cheering as well while holding her phone to record the game. Oz stood next to the girls watching everyone given that there were other cheering fans many cheering for the red team between the fact most of their team was on the Spooky High football team, and two of their members are super popular team Blue was not getting a lot attention. Blobert at least kept them from getting booed, Oz watched staring at it all so much noise for a strange thing, he didn't get sports or really most people. He didn't even want to be there he wanted to slink away and read his book as he stared at the blue team talking to each other.

Oz wasn't great with people, but he could tell the blue team were suffering from morale. 'Miranda' kept gargling and pinching his teammates, Calculester was googling winning strategies and trying to share them but he got his answers mixed up with various films and numerous illegal moves even for Monster Football, Blobert was just happy that everyone was playing a game. Dahlia, Brian and Aaravi were the ones who was clearer on it. Brian was hard to read due to his scars but Oz knew him long enough that Brian was not happy Brian is usually assumed to be apathetic or not caring, really he cares a lot but his condition makes it hard to show emotions and communicate properly. Aaravi was complaining that she was not going to get her loot, and Dahlia...was not liking her odds. Her team was significantly physically weaker, Blobert was perfect guy BUT he was very slow and Scott had multiple times gotten the ball from Blobert by just asking nicely. Zoe was writing in her journal next to Oz and used her tentacle to tug on Oz's arm.

"Hey Oz!" she chimed enthusiastically.

"Uh...h-hey Zoe, whats up?" Oz mumbled he always felt nervous around Zoe, she was a cute eldritch being that was a huge nerd, she was a newer student but she was made popular fast. Oz never knew why she had a habit to communicate with him maybe due to their similarities as abnormal beings, or maybe because they were the only ones like them in all of Spooky High.

"Think you can help me with my fanfic?" she says with a grin.

"Uh...sure what is it? How can I help?"

"Well I need the Blue team to do a bit better...for inspiration...so what do you say and join them?" Zoe said looking up with the voids that were her 'eyes' as well as her real eyes located by her neck and hidden in her tentacle hair. Oz started but she gave her best puppy dog eyes almost on par with Scott's and he sighed and rolled up his sleeves exposing more of his shadowy figure. Zoe smirked as Oz walked away her eyes studying him as she started doodling Oz her newest fanfic star.

Oz was a decent height guy, just above six feet but to monsters he was actually on the lower end, Brian was a few inches taller, Calculester was nearly seven feet at the top of his monitor, Dalhia was a giant at eight feet and with her scars and muscles she was clearly the strongest of everyone. The only ones shorter than Oz on the team was the crab man that was only shorter because he was hunched over, Blobert who was on par and Aavari who was just above five feet making her the smallest person in the game. Oz flexed his muscles to try and boost his confidence unlike Brian whose muscles stopped decaying so he's kept a pretty strong stocky build for the last few years with only mild effort on his part. Dahlia had so much muscle she probably could bench press anyone in the game.

"What brings you to our side small fry? You spying for LaVey?!" she hissed as Oz shook his head rapidly. Brian smirked through his scar and put a firm hand on Oz's shoulder pulling him close.

"Don't worry Dahlia Oz is my bro, I think he wants to join us look at his muscles!" Brian said squeezing Oz's muscles. Oz was lean at best, he never worked out more than he had too at gym, and living with Brian didn't promote much healthy living. Dahlia glared at Brian who chuckled, Oz swears he just heard something say -2 boldness to Brian though no idea why. Brian gave a nervous chuckle which Oz joined him as Dahlia glared clearly disappointed in Brian and upset with Oz; just as she was about to shout and probably punch one or both of them the best being in the world spoke up.

"Golly he certainly does look strong!" Blobert said with his optimistic voice, and the shining smile on his orange gelatinous body. Dahlia grit her teeth and loomed over Blobert glaring at him as if he was the new target of her wrath, Blobert either oblivious or denying her negative energy everyone went silent as Blobert jiggled and opened his smiling mouth. "It sure would be swell if he could come help, I can cheer on the side then!"

A long silence was heard as even the red team starred at Blobert and Dahlia, eventually it was silenced with Dahlia wrapping her arms around Blobert many looked shocked and worried, but there was nothing to be worried about Dahlia showed a softer face as she squeezed Blobert who was oozing through her arms and fingers and pressed against her.

"You are the absolute best ooze being in and out of hell!" Dahlia said holding Blobert like he was a kitten and looking at Oz. "The ooze has offered you his position do not let him down!"

"Just do your best and I will be happy!" Blobert said with a happy wiggly of his psudopods.

"EXCLAMATION: Blobert is the greatest." Calculester said with a smiling emoticon.

"Sure is." Brian said.

"He is great." Oz added.

"BLOBERT IS BEST BOY!" Scott yells from the otherside of the field, even the crab frothed bubbles pinching happily. Oz and Brian just started wondering where WAS the real Miranda? Dahlia gave a great military strategy but Calculester pointed out that they did not have any swords of the fifth level of hell. While monster football allowed hurting your opponents killing was still wrong...or at least off limits this IS Spooky High. through debating Oz pointed out to just use their skills like those movies where the players got very unique skill sets and normally would be off limits. The plan was set and the two teams got in place. Oz was on the side as Brian stood in front of Dahlia, the plan was to trade it off as soon as possible to Oz. Damien gave his toothy grin staring through Brian's legs at Dahlia.

"I am going to beat ya blueberry!"

"LaVey!" Dahlia yelled, as the ball was tossed she ignored it and just slammed her fist into the red demon. Everyone looked confused as the crab man just started pinching anything near it, Scott and the wolfpack were confused but when they saw the ball bounce they focused on it and chased it. Brian scrambled kicking the ball to Calculester who started to run towards the goal.

"I got it!" he exclaimed as the wolfpack immediately tackled him tossing the ball over. "Oh no! I think you broke fan #12!"

"Haha! I got it now stupid monsters!" The ball fell into Aavari's hands who laughed loudly running to the goal as Scott chased after the ball, the wolfpack looking at the ball getting up and running after it leaving a crumpled up Calculester.

"Golly are you alright?" Blobster asked from the side, Calculester didn't speak he merely gave a thumbs up. "Yay!"

"Aavari over here!" Brian said hands raised but she laughed trying to pick up speed but she normally is chasing monsters not fleeing so she didn't realize how much faster werewolves were when they chased.

"I do not need you I gah!" she shrieked as the wolfpack hit her, the last thing she did was try to toss the ball to Brian or Oz but Scott intercepted it catching in his mouth, he cheered about being a good boy before spitting the ball into his hand and running away from the others. Oz chased him as fast as he could, Scott was too fast no matter what...unless...Oz ran up to Dahlia who was still fighting Damien.

"Dahlia! If you want to win I need you to do something!" Oz said staring at Dahlia. "I need you to throw me as hard as you can at Scott!"

"What?" the two demons asked as Dahlia noticed Scott with the ball, she roared grabbing Oz by the arm, she gripped hard and made Oz realize what a horrible idea this was before she violently tossed Oz who flew over and gripped the ball...as well as Scott who looked confused at the shadowy man in yellow riding him. Scott stopped the confusion getting him until Oz shrugged.

"Sorry Scott." Oz flicked Scott's nose and he yelped dropping the ball as Oz took it and darted across the field, the crowd was amazed or at least the ones not being attacked by a crab monster were at Oz's speed. The wolfpack was prepared the four werewolves had positioned themselves in a wall blocking Oz who stared at the physically superior enemies.

"Ain't no where to run!" the leader of the wolfpack taunted as the closed in on Oz looking to Brian who was arms raised ready to catch the ball but the wolfpack needed to be removed. Oz sighed as a black bulge appeared on his shoulder it smiled and waved, his little phobias were always ready for him to summon any time he wanted to, and they kept him company when he wanted non-monster company. The wolf pack laughed at the tiny creature, everyone forgets what Oz is and that the little beings latched to him are phobias, but not Oz's fears they are representations of every fear in the universe, with a simple gesture aiming his finger at each wolfpack the phobia nodded at its master before facing the wolfpack laughing the being suddenly grew to the size of an elephant in the shape of an angry Coach.

"Your all going to be seperated and be individuals again...especially YOU Archibald!" the shadow coach said as the wolfpack started to whimper backing away enough for Oz to toss the ball to Brian. When the wolf pack finally got through the scare and noticed Brian had already scored slamming the ball in the ground hands raised.

"Touchdown!" Brian yelled as Oz smiled patting his phobia before it melted back into himself. The crowd started to disperse with the blue team victory...or that they were fleeing from the crab monster...seriously where is Miranda? The red team shambled away, Amira going after to try and comfort Damien. Vicky laughed and took a group photo with Blobert and Calculester who was running a diagnosis to see if he suffered any issues to his hardware, didn't stop him from smiling and giving a thumbs up.

Brian and Oz high fived before Dahlia grabbed Brian and rubbed her knuckles into his head playfully she was grinning ear to ear for beating Damien in something again, she also apparently was giving all credit to him for scoring the final point. She picked up Brian putting him on her shoulders as he blushed in embarrassment as she walks off pumping her fist while the other held Brian's leg. Oz smiled but no one could tell due to his shadowy form, he considered joining Dahlia and Brian, or Vicky but in the cheers of the blue team and the screams and snarls involved with the crab monster...someone should deal with that...he heard a faint cheer that was quickly silenced by a pained hiss.

"Oh man…" Oz said to himself staring at Aaravi, her hood was a bit tattered, she had a few scratches and bruises on her dark skin, she was trying to get up but was holding her left arm biting her lip. Didn't take much to realize her arm was pretty messed up, Aaravi was a slayer, but she was half-human he came up to her looking her over, Oz sighed a bit it hurt but nothing looked broken. A group of phobias sprouted out of Oz all with little surgeon masks made from the shadows they spawn from raising their tiny arms with various medical supplies.

"What are you doing monster?" Aaravi snarled as Oz began to tend to her arm. "Hey let go of me!"

"Sorry...just...your hurt…" Oz mumbled taking some bandages wrapping her arm up as she scoffed looking away, her cheeks were warm and refused to look at Oz. Oz didn't mind, he knew she would be upset with him its always like that with him but whatever. Zoe though still sitting on the sidelines her eyes observing everything, a large fangirl grin appeared as she giggled to herself she was probably the only one noticing the faint blush on Aaravi's face.

"I...ship...it…" Zoe said with a big grin trying to draw in her journal the scene of Oz tending to Aaravi. She giggled jotting down various ideas for how to do her fanfiction of the two writing it all down and staring as Oz got up dusted himself off and was apparently saying goodbye before walking off. Zoe gasped trying to will him back down, this isn't how it's supposed to go! They are to stay like that for some time, and when they look deep into each others eyes they'll realize they like each other! She thought to herself but her desires did not happen as Oz walked off and Aaravi soon went in the opposite direction. Zoe whipped out her phone seeing them gone and started typing to her group of 'secret shippers of Spooky High' or SSOSH.

"Hey fellow SSOSHs! I found a new duo that I think would be TOTES ADORBS! We need to get them together!" Zoe said her username coming up as Eldrutie, the SSOSH wanted to keep things secret between each other just in case they want to ship each other with someone.

"OMG who?" Party Queen replied first.

"Dahlia x Brian? You see how they were close at the end of the game?" SSOSH #2 posted.

"Really? Is that how things were? I was a bit busy with the rampaging crab...what was the deal with that thing anyways? BTW steamed crab is being served behind the gym...no relation I swear." Money4life answered.

"Oh maybe Zoe x Oz? He seemed eager to get in the game after talking to her! I bet he really likes her!" BGW answered.

"W-what no way!" Eldruite replied with a surprise, Zoe really feeling her face turn as red as possible for her mauve skin. No way Oz liked her, she was a highschool girl and it would be really cool but nah the compassion that he had to help his fallen comrade must been it! "I meant Zoe and Aaravi!"

"Whose Aaravi?" BGW asked.

"Yeah is that the fire girl?" SSOSH #2 replied.

"No wayz thats Amira she's super fun and pretty clear Oz ain't her type." Party Queen added.

"Wow really guys? That's mean Aaravi is the slayer girl. You know short cute, needs some help with being social." Money4life added with an eye rolling emoji. "I can see it by the way Eldruite."

"It would be an interesting challenge!" Party Queen added.

"Yay! Let's form the Aaravi x Oz team!" BGW said sending a thumbs up.

"Kind of a lame duo, but sure." SSOSH #2 added.

"Ouch harsh man, I will help." Money4life replied.

"Then it's settled! We going to make the Ozavi sail!" Eldruite replied. They began messaging each other their plans.

Welp thats it, my weird start to a stupid idea lets see how it goes.


End file.
